Fire
by queersonchandeliers
Summary: matthew and Gilbert are watching Timmothy  *ludwig and feliciano's 3 year old* but before you know it disater stikes, how will everyone cope with deaths and almost deaths? *pairings* Can/Pru Germ/N.Ita Spain/S.Ita
1. Fire, Ludwig, Feli

Hey! my first storie! im really bad spelling, but i run my storys though spell check...Bear with me!

"Good bye bambino! mommie loves you! we'll be back tomorrow morning!"

"Bye mama!"

"ah ja, ah good bye timothy" an awkward Ludwig grunted

"I love you mama! and i love you too, Vati!"

Ludwig handed Matthew a envelope filled with money, emergency numbers and timothy anti anxiety pills.

"bye bro!" Gilbert said from the ALREADY dirty couch, littered with potatoes chip bags and beer. "keeses!"

"Ludddiii" Feliciano whined "lets GO already! there FINE!"

"Yes, we'll be sure to take good care of timothy, and he house" Matthew smiled

Matthew and Gilbert stood by the door with Timothy and Waved bye as Ludwig and Felicano disappeared into the jeep, then the jeep disappeared into the night.

After dinner, Matthew put Timothy to bed and turned off the light. he went to Gilbert's old room in the attic and found a very common scene, Gilbert, naked, legs spread, under the covers, a tent of covers in between his legs.

Matthew smiled, then repeated the action of turning out the lights, only this time he took of his cloths.

"Its hard to see with out the lights"

"Shhh, its all the more fun!"

"This'll be good"

In the middle of there love making, Gilbert's phone went off.

"Ungh, gilly, your phone."

"Leave it"

Matthew then peeked over and saw the caller I.D.

The German hospitality Hospital.

"Shit! Gilbert!"

Matthew lifted himself off Gilbert's body and grabbed the phone

"Hello? Matthew Beilschmidt"

Matthew got silet

"Oh, okay, we'll be right there" his voice was shaky. he hung up. and his face was pained.

"Mattie? what is it?"

"Fire. Ludwig. Feli"

oooohhhh! cliffy! ill post agian next week!


	2. Hospital, Hospital

matthew was in a trance, he was moving very, VERY quickly, he ripped off the blanket and stood up. Gilbert sat there, dazed. Matthew pulled on, almost ripping on, his kakhi pants, and running his arms through a tank-top.

"Gilbert, GET dressed!" he whined, "I'm getting timmothy, start the car" he said, his voice cracking. when all was said and done, matthew was holding a sleeping timmothy and gilbert was driving, in a pair of felicianos, tiny, TINY, red pants (he couldnt find his own) no shirt and some awesome, purple, crocs.

in the hospital they went to the burn unit, and found Antonio and Romano.

"Hey stranger" Gilbert smiled as he bumped his wrist aginst Antonio's

"How can you feel so relaxed?" matthew cried

"Ce, countrys cannot die! Look at Gilbert!"

"Thanks, Bitch"

Romano burst into tears

"Ce, Ce, where going Bambino"

they went in, and left timmothy at the nurses station

the room was eary and cold.

"Oh, Lord" matthew gasped he cringed into gilbert breathing heavily.

Ludwig and Feliciano where very battered.

"They where on the second floor, of the hotel, and when the fire started it weekened the floor, it collaped and there was so much rubbish, feliciano was out, the firemen tried to get him into the ambulance but he was in this violent trance and he fought his way back into the hotel and got ludwig" the doctor explained "I suggest you go home, nothing will change tonight"

they collected timmothy, and that night all five of them slept in ludiwg and felis california king sized bed.

They where a broken family, they hoped they could mend it.


	3. Depress Pt1

So, I was gone for two weeks at "summer camp" though it was pretty much fat camp... and the ENTIRE time I was thinking about the next few chapters :) so baisaclly you need the background of the story, the next 2,3, maybe 4, chapters will be flashbacks, this ones in third person and its mostly about gilbert.

He laid in his old bed, his home away from home, with a woman, the love of his life, elezibeta. his head laid on her cheast, there breathing had slowed down. the brease from the fan cooled the sweat on there bodys.

"gilbert?" she asked

"yes, lizzie?"

"rodriche asked for my hand in marrige, I said yes"

"but, you said, you said, that you wanted, ME"

"gilbert, when it comes down to it your just like an emotionless dildo, but he, rodricks like, sweet and strong and mysterious"

"yeah i see, so this was like break-up sex? for so long ive loved you but now i see you for the cunt you are"

he climbed out of the bed and slipped into his boxers, right as rodrich walked in.

apon seeing his naked fiancee in bed and gilbert getting dressed he inquired

"whats happening here?"

"Im moving out"

"you did last month"

"well this time its for real, i see im not welcome here"

"did you just have SEX with my fiancee?"

"yeah, and its probbly the best shell have for years to come" than he turned to elizabeta "i really loved you"

"gilbert! I!"

"go gilbert, your not welcome here, get out of my sight."

so gilbert left his house, no, gilbert left rodricks house, where he lived with his makeshift family for so many years, his family was broken, his heart was broken.

on his way to his basment in his bruders home he met a man he had gotten into a bar fight with.

"hey your that dick that tried to fight me last week?"

"yeah what are you gonna do to me? kill me? it would be a favor"

"what the fuck are you rambling about?"

than he punched gilbert, gilbert didnot fight, his body went limp, and he cryed, he let himself cry like a baby as the man beat him, and left him. gilbert collected himself and went home to the basment room of his brothers house, he locked his door and opened a beer. he drank it and broke it. his hands shook as he cut deep into his wrists with the broken beer bottle. he pressed his arms into his chest and fell asleep.

he stayed in his room, drinking, cutting, smoking, blarring angry german rap, than listening to the fast, angry words of ani difranco.

_I opened the fire door to four lips  
>none of which were mine kissing<br>tightened my belt around my hips  
>where your hands were missing<br>and stepped out into the cold  
>collar high<br>under the slate grey sky  
>the air was smoking and the streets were dry<br>and I wasn't joking when I said Good Bye__  
><em> 

Ludwig and feliciano where worried, at breakfast they left a plate infront of gilberts door, then at lunch they collected the cold breakfast and placed a plate of lunch at his door, the same happened at dinner than the next day at breakfast.

after a week ludwig called francis

"gilbert has locked him self in his room and hasnt come out in a week, will you come get him?"

"uh, sure I'll be there in an hour"

when francis came over ludwig sent feliciano up stairs and picked the lock on gilberts door.

_Click_

when the door opened the air inside was cool and gilbert was curled up, asleep on the bed. little peices of paper where chalked and colored with black and red and taped up everywhere. it was truly a mess. francis strode over to gilbert and picked him up. he had lost alot of weight.

Gilberts eyes opened as he clung to the body in his pitiful state, his eyes where blood shot and there where dark, deep bags under them, ludwig helped him into a new, cleen shirt and francis took gilbert to his home and laid him down in his own bed than curled up beside gilbert before wispering into his ear,

"poor little bebe, whoever did this to you should pay, little gilbert, sleep now"

_Go to sleep, my baby  
>Keep those night thoughts away from your head<br>Let the clock give a tick, the dog give a lick  
>Your heart beats soundly on your dreamboat bed<em>  
><em><br>Go to sleep, my baby  
>There is nothing the morning can't undo<br>I will watch and weep at your peacely sleep  
>And make sure the beddy-bugs don't get you<em>

_'Cause they'll try to harm you  
>That's what they do<em>

_How do you keep a bleeding heart wide open?  
>How do you stand directly where you're standing?<br>Keep your bleeding heart wide open  
>When you fall what happens when you're landing?<em>

_Go to sleep my baby  
>The world revolves around your tiny little skull<br>It will whirr and moan as you hum the drone  
>That a hurdy-gurdy plays to lift you out of the lull<em>

_Go to sleep my baby  
>Sleep deep now before the wooly wolly gong<br>For your sleep is guard 'gainst the cold and hard  
>A soft shroud of safety in a world gone wrong<em>

_'Cause they'll try to harm you  
>That's what they do<em>

_How do you keep a bleeding heart wide open?  
>How do you stand directly where you're standing?<br>Keep your bleeding heart wide open  
>When you fall what happens when you're landing?<em>

i know its rushed and short but i you like it, there will be a second part to this chapter


	4. depress Pt2

fire chapter four so my mom got me a new Internet cord ^.^ cause my antenna

snapped off mine so i am finally uploading! enjoy!

when the morning came, Gilbert felt much better, like after a long time of much needed

sleep. He opened his eyes to the bright blue wall.

"are, are you awake?"

Gilbert turned over to see a boy, about 20, sitting in the chair in the corner.

"uh, yeah, um who are you?"

the blonde boy in the chair

chuckled and put down his book.

"I'm Canada, a country, like you. I'm the

country north of America. You can call me Matthew"

"..."

Matthew laughed softly and ran his and though his hair

"Francis asked me to watch

you, his boss called him into work, he wont be back until midnight, at the

earliest."

"oh..."

"are you hungry? I made some pancake batter, i can

fry some for you..."

"Hungary" Gilbert mumbled, than he looked into

Matthews eyes and cleared his throat. "um, yeah, pancakes sound perfect."

downstairs Matthew fried some pancakes and Gilbert sat at the island. When

Gilbert reached for his plate when his sleeve came up above his cuts, still

crusty with blood.

Matthew gasped and dropped the pan.

"i guess he

didn't tell you..."

then Gilbert got up and rushed to the bathroom. He

stripped and turned on the shower. He shivered as the cold water hit his skin

and it soon turned warm. The door of the bathroom opened.

"Gilbert"

"get out"

"please don't do anything...scary...please?"

"get out"

Gilbert washed the thick clots of dried blood from his arms. Then he just

snapped, his back hit the showers wall and he slid down it, ignoring the ripping

sensation that the plastic left on his skin. He sat in the bottom of the shower

and cried. The most pitiful, choked off cry you have ever heard. Until the water

ran cold and he shut it off. He sat in the same spot and shut down his body.

After a hour of silence Matthew decided to check on Gilbert, his eyes where

glossy and his body was limp. Matthew came closer

"Please" Gilbert voice was a whisper "please, help me" his voice cracked"

"I'll do what I can"

Matthew responded, without really thinking, he stayed quiet and thought of his

words "what do you need?"

"tiramisu"

"um what?" Matthew was confused

"its all i eat when I'm like this"

"well i guess we can go to the store"

Gilbert smiled for the first time in days.

That night when Francis came home he had bags under his eyes, he stepped into the bedroom and

found Gilbert and Matthew sleeping next to one another. Gilbert arm was slung

over Matthew and his face was buried in Matthews hair. Francis smiled and turned

off the light. Retreating to the guest bedroom for the night.


End file.
